Finding Misty
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: CHAP 4 UP It;s been 2 years since misty left, she had promised she'd be back by January, now its July and no sign of her. Ash, Brock and Kimi travel back to see where she is....will ash risk his life for her??
1. my journey begoins

Finding Misty  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Pokemon!!  
  
Ages: Ash: 16 Misty: 16 Brock: 20 Kimi: 18  
  
a/n: I wrote this because I don't like the idea of Misty leaving forever.   
  
  
It had been two years since Misty had left the group and Kimi had joined. Before Misty had left, she promised to be back by January.... but it was July now, and still no sign of her. Ash, being worried, had decided the group should travel back to Cerulean City to see if Misty was ever coming back. Brock and Kimi, who had fallen in love, disagreed. So they had never gone back. Ash was still worried, but Brock had convinced Ash Misty had just came along for journey and she left because she was bored and that she was never coming back. This night, Ash lay on his sleeping bag, thinking about what Brock had said.   
"Brock....are you positive she isn't coming back", asked Ash turning to Brock.  
"Dude....she's not coming back....she only came because she was bored of her life....now she's bored of us....face it, she isn't coming back", said Brock.  
"Then why did she say she was?", asked Ash, looking up at the sky. Kimi interrupted.   
"Because she probably knew you loved her and didn't want to hurt her feelings, gees, do we have to have this talk EVERY NIGHT", said as she rolled her eyes at Ash.  
"Yes...Yes we do, she was our best friend....don't you get that", growled Ash.  
"Ok...since this is never going to end let's just prove it to Ash! We are about 30 miles from Cerulean... we could get there by tomorrow, so we'll travel there and prove to Ash she doesn't want to come back with us, now can we please sleep", said Brock laying down.  
"Ok, thanks Brock" smiled Ash as he laid down to sleep. The next day Ash was up about 6, he made breakfast, which was his daily chore now, and woke up Brock and Kimi. After Breakfast they set off.   
"Brock", whispered Kimi, "Won't this just hurt Ash more, finding out the truth... why don't we just tell him?".   
"Because, that'd make him want to go back even more.... besides, I don't want to be left responsible for telling him what happened", Brock whispered back. Ash noticed them whispering.  
"What's so secret that you guys can't even tell me", asked Ash stopping.   
"Err, we were just saying how in about 5 minutes we'll be in Cerulean and we know how excited you are so we didn't want to tell you incase you freaked out and started running and left us behind", Kimi grinned falsely.   
"oh....ok", said Ash. He could see the Cerulean gates shinning in the sun. As soon as they stepped through the gates Ash raced for the Gym, Brock and Kimi, trying to keep up. Ash slammed into the doors and into the gym. Lilly and Violet looked in surprise.   
'Ash? Is that you?", asked Lilly.  
"yea.... Hi", said Ash happily. Brock and Kimi entered the gym uneasily.  
"Hi Brock, hi...err...Kimi right?", smiled Violet, "What Brings you guys here". Brock sighed uneasily. Lilly noticed this and looked over to Ash, who was scanning the room for something. Violet sighed, "You didn't tell him did you Brock".  
"No", said Brock as she shook his head. Ash was getting worried now. He had no idea what was going on, but he had figured out that Brock knew why Misty hadn't came back.  
"Brock, you are so unreliable", growled Lilly.   
"is there something I should know???", asked Ash. Kimi walked over to Ash.  
"Misty and her sister Daisy had to leave the city.... and go into hiding", said Kimi.  
"While battling some members so team rocket, they had gotten into.... trouble", said Lilly.  
"And now Giovanni's gangsters are after them, so they had to go into hiding until everything cools down...", sighed Violet.  
"Brock, why didn't you tell me?", asked Ash, angrily.  
"Because I was worried that you'd do something stupid and get yourself into trouble", Brock said Quietly. Ash growled.  
"So you didn't tell me my best friend was in trouble? What type of friend does that make you?", growled Ash.   
"Not a very good one", sighed Brock.  
'Where are they?", asked Ash.  
"I don't know", said Violet, "last time I heard from them, they were hiding in a small cabin in Kayla Forest, but that was about a month ago".  
"Kayla....I know Kayla City, the forest can't be far away from there', said Ash, thinking.  
"Ash....what are thinking about?", asked Brock, worriedly.   
"the tables have just been turned Brock, you hid something from me, now I'm going to hide something from you", said Ash, as he picked up his back pack and ran out the door. Brock, Lilly, Kimi, and Violet followed until they got to the city limits.  
'Ash, come back now!!", shouted Brock.  
"Don't be stupid, you'll get yourself killed", yelled Violet. Ash didn't pay any attention. What did he have to loose?   
"I doubt he's coming back", said Kimi, "He's too strong to give up on a friend".  
"The only problem is, if he gets involved, Giovanni will want him dead too", sighed Lilly.  
"I'm going after him....if i follow behind, but far enough so he doesn't see me, I can help protect him", said Brock.  
"Are you serious??? Then you'll get in the middle of it", Shouted Kimi.  
'Oh well. Ash and Misty are my best friends, I have to help", said Brock running after Ash.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
Will Ash find Misty in Kayla Forest? Will he get caught in Giovanni's web? find out in the next chapter, review!!! And be sure to check out my other fics!!! 


	2. sighs and resentment

Chapter 2: Signs and Resentment  
  
  
  
Ash stopped running and turned around, everyone was out of site. he walked slowly on, thinking. Brock, who wasn't far behind, also began walking, as not to get too close to Ash. Ash couldn't believe his luck, first Pikachu decides to live with his mother for a few years, then Misty gets in trouble... live threatening trouble. Ash opened up his map. Kayla City was about 10 miles away, he could make that before night. But Kayla forest was uncharted. Did it even exist.... or did Misty's sister just not want him to know where she is. He decided to get to Kayla City, stay in a Pokemon center, then go into Kayla Forest the next morning. He began running, as to pick up time again.  
It took him about 2 hours to get to Kayla City. It was a large city, much like New York. He wondered around looking for the Pokemon center. It was in the very middle of the town. A Huge Pokeball shaped building. Ash went up to the counter.  
"Nurse Joy, Hello, anyone there?', shouted Ash. A Nurse Joy finally came out.   
"hello, how may I help you?", asked Nurse Joy.  
"A room please"  
"OK, here's the keys to number 7, right down the hall, enjoy your stay", said Nurse Joy walking off again.   
"Hmm, 7, must be my lucky day", said Ash with a little smile. Ash walked into his room, threw his backpack on the ground and jumped on the bed.  
"So tired", he whispered to himself as he drift to sleep. He straight into dream mode.   
* dream*  
He was walking down a dark path in the woods. The sky was pitch black, the only light was off the moon. A SCREAM! Ash turns around quickly.....it sounds like Misty..... ANOTHER SCREAM..... defiantly daisy's preppy scream. Ash runs in the direction of the scream....he stops to see Giovanni laugh evily. There on the ground lay Misty and Daisy bodies. Giovanni points the gun at Ash's head.... is about to pull the trigger...  
*Dream ends and Ash jumps up*  
Just before Giovanni pulls the trigger Ash jumps up. He turns around and looks at the clock.... it's 6: 32 a.m. He breathes a sigh of relief and runs his fingers through his hair, then gets out of bed. He was so shaken from the dream, he forgot where the key was. As soon as he found it he ran and gave it to Nurse Joy.  
"Nurse Joy, do you know where Kayla Forest is?", asked Ash.  
"Yes, go passed Rindy's, and out the back exit of the City, and there it is....I wouldn't suggest you go in there though", said Nurse Joy, with a shiver.   
"Why not?", asked Ash, worriedly.  
"It's best you don't know....just...be careful", said Nurse Joy, walking away.  
"Err....ok", said Ash, turning for the door. He began to run again....Passed Rindy's and out the exit...... there it was..... Kayla Forest...It actually wasn't that big. In fact Rather small. Obviously, this was good news for Ash. He began to run towards the forest.... All of a sudden he crashed into a something. An old man.  
"Child,... where are you going?" asked the man. Ash was now angry.   
"Into the forest", said Ash.  
"This forest.... the one behind me.....but why?", Ash sighed.  
"I can't tell you why..... now if you'll excuse me", said Ash pushing past and running into the forest.  
"Stupid boy....", snarled the old man, walking into the city. Ash ran and ran until he heard noises. People talking. Ash quietly approached where the talking was coming from..... It was defiantly girls voices. Ash peeked over the bush, expecting to see some of Giovanni's warriors. Instead.... it was Daisy and a Blue haired girl. Ash run out.  
"Daisy?", shouted Ash.  
"Ash? like oh my gosh, what are you doing here", said Daisy running over to Ash.  
"Looking for Misty, your sisters said you were here", smiled Ash.  
"Ah...Misty....well see.... she's not here", said Daisy, uneasily.  
'What? where is she?", asked Ash worriedly.  
"Giovanni got her....', said Daisy sadly. Ash felt like screaming.  
"Will he...kill her?", asked Ash, as if he were about to cry.  
" No, I doubt he'd do that", smiled the blue haired girl, "I'm Shan, and Giovanni, is my brother....he wouldn't do that".  
"Where is Giovanni?", asked Ash angrily  
"I don't know", sighed Shan.  
"I'm going to find her", said Ash turning away.  
"Like, but you don't even know where Giovanni is?", said Daisy.   
"I know.... but I have an idea.... and if I'm wrong, Team Rocket (Jesse & James) will help, they owe me anyway", said Ash turning away.   
"Hey, when you see my brother, tell him I know he has a heart....somewhere", smiled Shan. Ash smiled back.  
"I will", Ash said as he turned an ran.   
The sun was beginning to set, he had been running for a long time. He stopped to take a break, and lent against a tree. He felt something soft against his back. He sat up and turned around to see a piece of Misty's pink coat. He ripped it off the tree and starred at it in surprise.   
"she's not far away.....she can't be", said Ash standing up and beginning to run again.   
Meanwhile at Cerulean Gym.....  
  
"I swear, if my Brock gets hurt, I'll never forgive Ash", growled Kimi.  
"Calm down, I'm more worried at Misty and Daisy", sighed Lilly.  
"This is ALL Misty's fault.... she must have done something bad for this Giovanni dude to want her dead....", said Kimi, meanly, "And now, Brock might end up getting hurt for it".  
"Don't you get it!! Brock isn't in danger, Ash is now....don't you care about Ash at all? I thought you were his friend", snarled Violet.  
"I thought you were his friend", said Kimi, mimicking Violet, " OH whatever, all he ever talked about was Pokemon and Misty....I mean Hello".  
"Do you even care what happens to Misty?", asked Lilly.  
"I didn't even know the chick so, no", smiled Kimi. Violet and Lilly looked at her in disgust.   
"Kimi, your a sick chick", snarled Lilly, as she and Violet walked away. Kimi shrugged it off and went to sit outside.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
So how'd it sound? I guess you can already tell I hate Kimi lol. Anyways, I'll get started on the next chap as soon as I get a few reviews.... if you lied this fic, you'll love my others!!! Mostly AAML, Humor....be sure to check them out, and to vote for me , during contests on thepokemontower.com, my name there is Pokegirl-sophy. I also have artwork up there by the name Pokegirl-sophy!!! 


	3. Finding my way

Chapter 3: Finding my way....  
  
A/N: Some of you asked why I put Kimi and Brock together. Here's my answer: I Hate Kimi, because she is replacing Misty and out of all the Pokemon characters, Brock is my least favorite...except Rudy, and Danny....and gary, I don't like them either.  
  
  
Finally it was dark. Ash knew he had to stop. If he kept running through the night he'd get lost. So he set up camp by a small creek. With the piece of Misty 's coat that he had found, clutched in his hand, he fell asleep. Once again he had a dream.  
  
*Dream*  
Ash was walking down One of the halls in Giovanni's Hideout.... the hall was slightly lit by a few lights on the ceiling. Many door surrounded him, mostly entitled "Pokemon Lab" A, B, C, ect. Ash quietly walked down the hallway. All of a sudden a loud scream. Ash recognized this scream.  
"MISTY", shouted Ash running down the hallway. He ran into the room where the scream had come from. There lay Misty. He checked her pulse..... nothing.....not one single beat. Ash picked up into his arms and held her. The door swings open.  
"Hope you enjoyed your stay Ash", laughed Giovanni, as he pointed the gun at Ash...  
* Dream Ends*  
  
Ash once again wakes up, having escaping Giovanni's gun. He breaths heavily. The sky is now purple, from the rising sun. He breathes a sigh of relief.   
"It was a dream", he said with another heavy sigh. He went over to the creek and washed his face with the fresh mountain water. After a few stretches he picked up his backpack and began walking further into the forest. Thinking about what could possibly happen to Misty. A lot of things entered his head, some to horrible to continue thinking of. Being that he hadn't eaten for 2 days, and had a big appetite, his thoughts were broken by the smell of fresh baked break. He followed the smell only to find Jesse, James and Meowth eating fresh bread. Just the site of food made his weak. he fell to his knee's.  
"Jesse.....did you hear that?", asked James, looking over to a near by bush.  
"Yea....someone's in da bush", said Meowth running over there. Jesse stood up and walked over to the bush.  
"Whoever's in there, I demand you come out this instant", said Jesse. Ash, knowing he couldn't just sit there, crawled out the bush.  
"It's the twerp!", shouted Jesse and James. Ash rolled his eyes.  
"haven't you losers got a better name for me yet?", said Ash, standing up.  
"Twerp, what are you do'in in our neck of da woods", grinned Meowth.  
"Looking for someone", said Ash, wiping the dirt of his pants.  
"like who?", asked Jesse. Ash grinned.  
"I'll tell you if you let me have some bread"  
"Forget it twerp, this is our food", growled James.   
"Fine, guess you'll never get to know", grinned Ash, turning away. .  
"I've always been a sucker for good gossip", sighed Jesse, handing Ash some bread, "now dish!".  
"I'm looking for Misty", said Ash, taking a huge bite. James grinned.  
"How romantic, the twerps looking for his girlfriend, what happened, did she run away and tell you to come catch her", grinned James. Ash lowered his head. Jesse, James and Meowth exchanged looks and confusion.  
"w... what happened", asked Jesse.  
"Your idiot boss, Giovanni, captured her", sighed Ash.  
"WHAT? why would da boss do dat?", asked Meowth.  
"I'm not sure what happened, but he wants her dead", said Ash, with a very sad tone, "I was kind of wondering if you guys could help me get to his hideout".  
"Listen twerp we'd love to help you,. but we just can't", said Jesse turning away. Ash fell to his knee's again.  
"please, you guys know I wouldn't ask you if it weren't important....please Jesse...... I have to save her, have some heart", cried Ash.  
"Jess, the twerp has a point, even if he is our boss, do you really want to work for some who is killing people", whispered James.  
"So you think we should help him get there?", asked Jesse.  
"yea, of course we should", smiled James. Jesse sighed.  
"Ok twerp, we'll help....just don't ask for more bread". Ash jumped up happily.  
"Thanks! You won't regret this".  
"oh, I have a feel'in we will", sighed Meowth.   
"Come on then", said Ash.   
"you mean right now?", asked James.  
"YES", shouted Ash. Jesse, James and Meowth sighed. At first Ash wasn't sure if they really knew where they were going. But by mid-day they were standing in front of a tall building.   
"here you are twerp, have fun", said Jesse, as she, James and Meowth began walking away.  
"Wait...where are you guys going", asked Ash.  
"Where ever we want to, why?", asked James.  
"ohhh no, you guys are going to stay and help me", smiled Ash.  
"Why do we always get into this stuff", sighed Jesse walking over to Ash.  
"Ok, you guys have to get me in!", said Ash.  
"Ok, we'll say your a spy, take you to the main hall, then your on your own", said Jesse.  
"Ok whatever, just hurry", said Ash, as Jesse and James grabbed his arms and walked him up to the door.  
"We caught him spying", said Jesse, to the door guard and showing him her ID.  
"You may enter", said the guard. They walked inside.  
"Twerp, you could of put up more of a struggle", said James. They finally got into the main hallway.  
"Ok your on your own", said Meowth, as he, Jesse and James walked away.  
"As usual", sighed Ash. This hall was very familiar to Ash. Dimly lit, all the doors around him entitled "Pokemon Lab" A, B, C, ect. It was almost funny how familiar it seemed. All of a sudden, an ear piercing scream. Ash now remembered where he had seen this all before....HIS DREAM.  
"Oh crap", he shouted as he began running down the hallway.  
  
To be Continued.....  
  
OMG!! Did Ash's dream really come true????? find out in the next chap!!!! 


	4. Getting Out!

Chapter 4: Getting out!  
  
  
Ash ran as fast as he could, worried that it'd be too late, finally he reach where the scream had came from. he opened the door and ran in. Misty was shackled to the wall.  
"ASH?!!?", screamed Misty in surprise. One of Giovanni's warriors help a gun out and pointed it at Ash.  
"Listen boy, come one step closer and I'll fire", growled the warrior. Ash hesitated for a second, then grabbed the top of a near by trash can, help it in front of his face and ran to Misty. The warrior began firing, but not hitting Ash. Ash was too worried about the gun that he didn't see the cable in front of him. He tripped over it.  
"Ash!! MOVE HURRY", shouted Misty, trying to get free. Just as the warrior was about to fire Jesse and James ran in.   
"Don't worry twerp", shouted Jesse, jumping on the warriors head, making him tumble to the ground. He hit his head and became unconscious. James meanwhile unshackled Misty. As soon as she was free she ran to ash.  
"Oh my God Ash, I thought I'd never see you again", cried Misty hugging him tightly.   
"I missed you too Misty", said Ash hugging back.  
"This is sweet an all, but he'll wake up soon, hurry and get out, Meowth is waiting in the hallway with a golf cart thingy that they use to get around this building", said James hurrying them out. They jumped on the golf cart and Meowth drove them down the hallway.  
"Thank you so much", Ash shouted to Jesse and James.  
"No problem twerp", said James noticing the guy had woken up and was behind him. James turned around and punched him out. Meowth continued driving them.   
"How did you find me", asked Misty, holding on to the cart so she didn't fall off, Meowth was going 60mph!   
"You sisters told me why you didn't come back, and I was worried so I went to Kayla forest to find you. Then Daisy said you'd been taken....I almost died. So I got Jesse and James to help me get here and find you. I was so worried", said Ash, holding Misty close, "Your my best friend". Misty smiled.  
"Your my best friend too, now let's get out of here", said Misty. Meowth sighed as the golf cart stopped.  
"What happened?", Asked Ash worriedly.  
"No more oil, yous are gonna have to walk".   
"We'll have to be fast", said Misty, jumping out. Ash followed. They ran as fast as they could through the hallways  
"Wow's there's a lot of camera's", said Misty.  
"Don't focus on that, focus on running", said Ash, running fast. At the end of the hallway, a guard stood with a gun.  
"TURN TURN", shouted Ash, pointing to a near by hallway entrance.   
"Stop intruders!", shouted the guard. As Ash and Misty, running for the entrance, got closer, they noticed he was holding a gun. He pulled the trigger.  
"Oh NO", shouted Ash, running in front of Misty. The bullet hit his upper arm. He let out a yell of pain, but didn't stop running. They ran into the other hallway. It was so long, they couldn't see the end clearly. Ash's left arm on the jacket, covered with blood. Misty looked at it as she was running.  
"Ash, that looks bad....let's stop", she said worried.  
"Are you joking? We'll get killed", said Ash, as he continued running. All of a sudden, alarms started to sound and red lights flashed.   
"Oh this isn't good", said Ash, trying to run faster. Misty looked behind them and saw several guards chasing them. Ash was beginning to slow down, because of the pain. She grabbed his other arm and pulled him with her.  
'Ash, try to stay conscious, please", said Misty, checking to see if the guards were closer. They were. Ash and Misty continued running until they reached the door at the end of the hallway. Misty, ran with all her force into it, but it was looked.  
"Ash it's looked, help me break the emergency lock", said Misty ramming into the emergence lock, trying to break the glass.   
"wait", said Ash, using his pocket knife to cut the glass. The guards were close. ash hit the emergency lock fast. The door opened, and As and Misty dashed for the forest. As they entered the forest, they could still hear the guards shouting for them to come back. As soon as they got to the middle of the forest they stopped. Misty turned to Ash.  
" ash, we need to get you to a hospital", said Misty looking at his bullet cut.  
" I've got a plan", said. while taking off his jacket and wrapping it around his arm. He didn't have the strength to tie it, so Misty did.  
" Come on, we had better get back to your sisters in the gym and let them know your ok", said ash, as he and continued walking.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
The was going to be the last chap, but I decided to do one where Ash and Misty get back to the gym and an argument arises between ash, Misty, Lilly, Violet and Kimi. 


End file.
